


Unsteady

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Category: Supernatural, The Agency (TV 2001)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Abuse, Sad Lex, Some light smut, Sweet Sam, casual sex that really isn't casual, destiel is very minor, good bro stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Lex isn't ready for a new relationship - not after the last disaster. But when he's introduced to sweet and charming Sam Winchester, he can't help but let himself fall.In which there is casual sex, a fight that isn't a fight, an admission and the chance of a happy ending.





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tulkika (Zairafuana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/gifts).



> I would like to blame the wonderful Tulkika for this angst ridden monstrosity. I'm proud to call you a friend.

Lex doesn't believe in happy endings. He never has. They've always struck him as foolish and twisted and frankly unrealistic. It's why he prefers his comic books to the more conventional novels. It's why he likes his movies with lots of explosions and not a lot of feelings. It's probably why he hasn't had a partner since his last disaster of a relationship a few months ago. And that relationship definitely convinced him that romantic happiness was clearly a very elaborate trick.

Lex is pretty happy with his life. He has an amazing job wherein he gets to make the world a better place and mess around with computers every day. His friends laugh at his jokes and he can pay his rent in advance. There is nothing missing from his life. He doesn't really need anything.

But as he steps on the subway and puts his headphones over his ears, a part of him feels distinctly lacking. There's a girl sitting just a few paces away from him cuddled under the arm of her boyfriend, and they are looking at each other with matching expressions of utter and complete adoration. It's been a long time since somebody looked at Lex like that. 

Lex dismisses the sudden feeling of utter hopelessness that surges through him and tells himself he needs to go out and get himself some drinks and some girls.  
He doesn't have time to get his laptop out, so he closes his eyes and loses himself in the music blasting into his ears. Then, when he arrives at his station, he leaves the train and proceeds to forget all about the emotions rolling around in side his brain.

He hugs his coffee close to his chest because as usual, its freezing in the break room. He's pretty sure the government wants to make its employees as uncomfortable as possible. He waves to Terri, and she gives him one of her winning smiles. She looks fantastic as usual - and happy, too. Probably in love or something. Lex sighs deeply, sits himself down in his usual place and gets on with his new project. The screen keeps blurring out in front of his eyes, mostly because he's tired and the caffeine hasn't set in yet. 

He loves his job, he tells himself. He has always loved his job. He is part of an incredible institution which helps to make the world a better, safer place. He gets to do stuff with computers which would otherwise be illegal. He's living a dream.

So why doesn't he feel fulfilled?  
He shakes his head and gets on with his hacking. He can bury himself in it completely sometimes, and forget all about the rest of the world. It's part of the reason why he loves it so much. There's something very simple about code which can also be very beautiful.

"I haven't seen you move for the last three hours. How is your neck not completely numb?" Stiles asks, making Lex jump. He looks over his shoulder and winces, because yeah, his neck is stiff as hell.

"I got kinda lost in it." He replies, stretching. "What're you doing here?" Stiles shrugs and leans up against Lex's desk.

"I just got back. Was thinking of heading out tonight, meeting up with some old friends. You should come with me."

Lex is somewhat taken aback. Stiles has never asked his out for drinks before, and anyway they're not really all that close. Sure, Stiles helped him with his asshole of an ex boyfriend, and sure, they get along pretty well. Stiles gives him a lopsided smirk.

"You need to get out more, Lex. Loosen up, get some drinks in you. C'mon." 

Lex hesitates for a moment. Does he want to go out to some sleazy bar with Stiles and his questionable friends? It doesn't sound much like his scene. But at the same time he is definitely tempted. Alcohol sounds pretty attractive. And he hasn't been out for ages. So, throwing caution to the wind, he nods.

"Sure, sounds fun." He replies. Stiles grins and slaps his shoulder in what is probably a friendly gesture (but damn, it hurts).

 

"Who did you say these friends were again?" Lex asks as they approach the bar. In all fairness it doesn't look too seedy and Lex finds himself quite excited at the prospect of a night out. 

"Just a couple of guys I worked with a few missions ago. They're bounty hunters." Stiles replies. Lex can't help deflating a bit. Manly men, of course. He's going to feel so out of place. Stiles continues on obliviously. "Dean's bringing his brother along. I think you'll like him. If you believe what Dean says he's the smartest guy in the state."

Lex narrows his eyes slightly. He can read Stiles pretty well now, after so long working together. "You aren't thinking of setting me up with this guy, by any chance?" He asks mildly. Stiles flicks him a smile and keeps walking.

"You won't be complaining when you see him."

 

Lex kind of hates himself but damn, Stiles was right. Sam Winchester is quite possibly the hottest person he's ever laid eyes on. He's incredibly tall, and he's possibly got the cutest face that Lex has ever set eyes on. He looks like he spends most of his time in the gym, but apparently he's actually a very successful lawyer. Which is impressive. Lex is going to have to do some low-key internet stalking later.

Stiles' friends seem quite pleasant. Dean Winchester and his 'partner' (Lex is inclined to think that they're more than partners. Possibly soulmates) Castiel Novak both have great senses of humour and Lex is actually having a pretty good time. He's on his third beer when Stiles gets up to make a call and Sam slides into the booth next to him.

"Having a good time?" He asks. Lex nods and leans back, stretching his legs out under the table. His shin brushes up lightly against Sam's, and he smiles.

"Yeah, actually. I wasn't sure if I would. I'm pretty sure Stiles only asked me to come cause he thinks I'm a hermit or something."

"Stiles asked you to come because he thinks you and I would be a good couple." Sam says decidedly. His hand curls around the neck of his bottle. "Or something like that."

Lex smirks. "I thought so. I hope you're not too disappointed." Sam tilts his head and glances at him. "By me." Lex clarifies. "I know I'm nobodies dream hook up, but... I do have some pretty good tricks up my sleeve."

Sam smiles warmly and slips his arm around Lex's shoulder. "I'm not disappointed at all. I think you're very cute, and I'd definitely like to see these tricks of yours." Lex finds himself grinning as Sam's fingers gently rub at his back. "I heard you had a pretty nasty breakup a while back. I don't want to push you into anything you're not comfortable with, but just so you know. You seem really cool, and you have a nice face, and I'd like to get to know you better."

Lex can't repress a shudder at the mention of his ex. Stiles must have mentioned it and Lex is irrationally annoyed about that. He sets his jaw and shrugs. "I'm fine, Sam. You're not making me uncomfortable. And I'd like to see more of you, too."

 

And that's how they end up pressed together against the wall outside the bar, making out like there's no tomorrow. Lex definitely isn't complaining; Sam is a fantastic kisser and he's got a very nice pair of wandering hands. It's been a while since he's had a hot guy all over him like this. Having Sam practically devour him is nothing if not a confidence boost.

"Fuck you're pretty." Sam says in a rough growl against Lex's skin. Lex flinches before he can stop himself and curses in his head. Of all the things Sam could have said...

"You okay?" Sam says gently. He's pulling back and Lex curses again, this time out loud. 

"Fine." He lies. "It's cold out here. Can we go back to my place?" He's deflecting and he knows Sam can see it, but damn he doesn't want to fuck his up. Sam seems nice and pretty keen on getting Lex into bed. When's he going to have a better opportunity. Sam is giving him a look, and Lex tries to look as earnest and alluring as possible. Eventually Sam caves, and nods.

"Okay, sure. As long as you're alright?" Lex has him by the hand and his pulling him away from the bar before he's finished his sentence. There's a reply to his question, but it gets lost somewhere in between.

 

Lex's apartment is quite bare, but in fairness he only moved in a month or so ago. There are comic books scattered on the coffee table and a bottle of red wine is balanced on the empty book shelf, but there's no other indication of habitation. Lex is a pretty neat person, after all. He hopes Sam doesn't find it weird, and decides that he doesn't really care. As long as Sam fucks him tonight he can think anything he wants.

They fall backwards onto Lex's soft bedsheets, shedding clothes and kisses. Lex presses a condom and a bottle of lube into Sam's hand and lies on his front, spreading his legs obligingly. He can feel Sam hesitating behind him so he turns his head.

"Ok?" He says. Sam nods. 

"Are you sure this position is gonna be comfortable for you? I don't want to crush you." Sam says. He's warming the lube in his hand, which is quite sweet of him. Lex smiles. 

"Yeah, I'll be ok. I'm a big boy." His eyes drift downwards and he smirks. "So are you, by the looks of it." 

Sam laughs and the awkwardness dissipates. "Maybe I am. Wanna find out?" And Lex's grin is genuine when he nods and gives Sam his best 'come hither' eyes. Sam giggles (fucking giggles. Is he a grown man or what?) and presses himself in a long line of heat against Lex's back. He's being unfairly slow and Lex's skin is goose bumping in anticipation.

One long finger slides into his ass and he makes a punched noise of relief. It feels so good to have something in him, he'd almost forgotten. Sam's fingers have gorgeous callouses that make him shiver and moan.

It feels pretty amazing when Sam enters him properly. Lex hasn't been fucked properly in a long time, since his last asshole boyfriend. He makes his pleasure known, moaning and whining. Sam encourages him with steady thrusts and soft groans. They finish together, pretty much, and Sam rolls off him immediately.

"That was great." Sam says, panting, and Lex grins. Sex always puts him in a good mood. He really should do it more often.

"You staying?" He asks. "You're welcome to use the shower." He stretches luxuriously and yawns. Sam smiles and leans in for a soft kiss.

"Sure... if you don't mind. Maybe we could get breakfast tomorrow?"

Lex hesitates a moment - this is beginning to sound like a commitment. But breakfast with Sam sounds quite nice, and if it leads to more amazing sex then he's game for anything.

"Breakfast sounds great." He yawns, leans over and nuzzles Sam's neck. "You've got me all tired out."

Sam chuckles softly and the sound reverberates into Lex's body. It's nice - more than nice. And Lex finds himself drifting off into a nap with a smile on his face.

 

They eat breakfast together in the diner across the road from Lex's apartment. It's nice, Sam is funny and sweet and Lex finds himself feeling more alive than he has done in a long time. Maybe Stiles was right, he did need to get out.

"We should hook up again soon." Lex suggests when they leave the diner and head down the block. "I've had a really great time with you."

"Sounds good." Sam replies and fishes into his pocket for a business card with his mobile number scrawled in black ink. "Give me a call sometime soon, okay? You're cute and I'm not about to let you get away." He bends and kisses Lex's cheek sweetly.

Lex has a smile on his face for the next three days. And he feels as though there's almost nothing that could bring him down.

They hook up three times in the next two weeks and each time is better than the last. Sam has a knack of making Lex feel absolutely incredible in a way that hardly anyone else ever has. Except perhaps for Tony, in the beginning. And Lex really, really doesn't want to think about Tony.

They don't exactly go on dates. Sam buys him breakfast each morning after they sleep together, and sometimes they watch a movie together to relax before heading to the bedroom. It's nice, informal and Sam is always gentle.

Terri and Stiles give him knowing looks but he kind of can't bring himself to care because he is happy. Genuinely, actually happy. He's getting some great sex with a really great guy.

And then it all goes to shit.

 

"I was thinking." Sam says, as they lie in post-sex bliss in Lex's bed. Lex smirks and turns on his side to rest his hand on Sam's chest. 

"Thinking, huh? Sounds dangerous." He says. Sam hits him playfully and settles down with his head on the comfortable pillow.

"Shut up, smart ass. I was thinking, maybe we should go to dinner sometime? I mean, the sex has been really great, but I'd like to get to know better outside of the bedroom too." Sam looks earnestly into Lex's eyes. And Lex really, truly does his best not to freak out.

"I-I don't know." He says, running his hand through his hair and making it stick out all over the place. "Aren't we doing fine as we are? I mean... this is fun, isn't it?" 

Sam nods, grabbing Lex's hand and rubbing a soothing finger over his knuckles. "Yeah, this is fun. I like you, Lex. You're cute and hot and smart, and you make me laugh. I want to take you out to dinner. Hell, I'll say it. I want to date you."

Lex snatches his hand away on reflex. He's dimly aware that his panic is foolish and unreasonable but all of a sudden, he's terrified. Sam wants to date him. Fuck.  
He's trembling and he's pretty sure his breathing has started to become erratic and strained. He flinches away from Sam's hand on his shoulder.

"No, Sam." He says, choking on the words even as he spits them out. "I don't want to go on a date with you. A-And I think you need to leave."

"But-"

"Just go, Sam! I don't want you here!" He yells, voice rasping. He can't see through the tears blurring his eyes. But he can feel the way Sam moves. Fast. Like he's glad to go.

Well, fuck him.

 

"Okay, Lex." Terri says, handing him a coffee and pointing at a chair. "Sit down. We need to talk."

Lex obeys on autopilot, sitting down and clutching onto the coffee like a life-line.  
"What about?" He asks weakly. Terri gives him a look.

"Stiles told me that you stopped calling that guy you were seeing. You just cut all ties without telling him why. But two weeks ago, you guys seemed to be getting on really well. What happened, Lex?"

"Stiles clearly doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Lex grumbles. "So I stopped calling the guy. What's the issue?"

"I have never seen you so unhappy." Terri says bluntly. Lex stares down at the table in silence for a while.

"Okay, Terri. It was too much. I was getting in too deep and I just wasn't ready for it." Terri's anger seems to fade and she smiles sympathetically. 

"You remember my asshole ex, Tony?" Lex says softly. "He was more of an asshole than I let on. Oh, he was great at the beginning. A real sweetheart. But he showed his true colours pretty quickly. He started making me do things I was uncomfortable with. And let's just say he was a big guy and he knew how to use it to his advantage. It wasn't just that, though. He used to say stuff and make me feel like the dirt under his shoe. Then one day someone here said something that just reminded me of it and I ended up having a panic attack in the breakroom."

"Oh, Lex..." Terri said softly, reaching across to take his hand.

"Stiles found me and got the truth out of me. He basically kicked the shit out of Tony and told him if he ever came near me again, he'd be dead. Then he helped me move to a new apartment."

"I had no idea." Terri says. "I knew something was up with you recently but I didn't like to ask."

Lex shrugs. "It's okay, I'm mostly over it. Some things still set me off. And I just don't know if I'm ready for a new relationship."

"I understand. But Lex, I know you really liked Sam. Don't you think you should talk to him and give him a chance?"

Lex shifted slightly and bit his lip. "I don't know Terri. I mean, I do feel terrible for dropping him like that but it really was getting to be too much. It was okay when we were having sex and stuff but... we started going on dates and he was treating me like his boyfriend. I just couldn't deal with it."

"Tell him. Tell him everything you've just told me and I'm sure he'll understand. He'll give you some space. He's a sweet guy and I think he could be good for you."

"Maybe." Lex says, staring at his coffee mug. "Maybe I will."

 

He goes home early, and doesn't even have to fake the headache that he uses as an excuse. He's tempted finish the bottle of wine that Sam bought over on his last stay over at Lex's apartment, but he decides against it. He picks up the phone and dials Sam's number instead, because he's done being a coward.

Sam answers on the third ring.  
"Hey, Lex." He says quietly. He sounds more tired than Lex has ever heard him before. Lex's heart splinters and he has to clear a lump from his throat before he speaks.

"Hey Sam... Sorry about last time, you know. And sorry I didn't call." He mumbles. "Things got a bit much. I was wondering if we could meet?"

"Sure." Sam replies. "How's the coffee shop near your place sound?"

 

Lex's hand trembles as he takes a sip of coffee. He's glad the sleeves of his hoody are shielding his hands. Technically it's actually Sam's hoody, but Lex has adopted it since Sam left it at his apartment after a hookup. It's warm and incredibly comforting. 

"Hey, hoody thief." Says a voice from above, making Lex jump. He looks up to see Sam there, smiling at him softly. "Good to see you again." 

Lex stands up and takes a step forward on autopilot. "H-Hey." He whispers. "Thank you for coming. You didn't have to, I mean, I wouldn't have blamed you. I wanted to apologise for what I said and did, it was unforgivable and I-"

"I forgive you, Lex." Sam says gently. "Although if you ask me, there's nothing to forgive."

Lex can't stop himself any longer. He flings his arms around Sam and buries his face in his chest. His shoulders are shaking with emotion. Sam's hand comes down to rest on his back, gently rubbing in between his shoulder blades. "Shh." He says softly. "Shh, sweetheart. It's alright. You're okay."

It takes several moments for him to compose himself enough to pull away and wipe his streaming eyes. "We need t-to talk..." he said softly. "I want to explain."

"Okay. Let's go outside and take a walk. You can tell me everything."

Lex nods, swiping his eyes with his hands and taking a steadying breath.  
"Before we go.... I-I want you to know that I really like you. And that I know that you're a good person. You've been really sweet to me when I didn't do anything to deserve it." He smiles weakly. "Thank you for everything Sam."

Sam just smiles, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in the direction of the door. "You don't have to thank me for anything. Come on now. Let's talk."

 

It's only months later, when Lex is standing in the back yard of Dean and Castiel's house, drinking beer and enjoying a barbecue, that he realises that he's got his happy ending. Sam is talking to Terri, smiling the kind of smile that lights up Lex's life. He glances up and looks Lex's way and the smile grows impossibly wider. Lex can't help but smile back with all his heart. Even if it doesn't last he knows that he'll always have this. And he'll always have Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate any feedback.


End file.
